Oh, Mother Earth
by ladymarvel87
Summary: Loki isn't the only one with a family secret. Thor discovers from an unknown source that Frigga might not have been his real mother after all. Thor sets out to find the truth with the help of some friends. Story will have Thor x Jane! Title and Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Mother Earth**

**Chapter 1—Trip to Midgard**

Thor had been to Midgard many times. However, the trips to Earth had changed drastically when Thor had been banished to Midgard and powerless. Though, he felt power within himself that he had never experienced before. He felt restless on Asgard, it just didn't feel like home anymore, not completely anyways.

Thor half listened through another one of Odin's lectures on family and how it was meaningless for him to worry about Earth so much. Thor did not understand what his father had against Earth. He was determined to find out, but right now, Thor wanted to go to Midgard and visit the mortal Jane Foster.

Thor found Jane absolutely fascinating. He felt all those around him expected him to be with Sif, but he just could not fully see her in that manner. Thor ignored the judgmental stares he received as he walked to the Bifrost. Lately, he had spent much of his time on Earth, and his fellow Asgardians were starting to notice.

Thor greeted Heimdall warmly, "Hello, good Heimdall."

"Another trip to Earth today?" Heimdall smiled at the golden prince.

"Yes," Thor grinned, "I want to see Jane on this fine day?"

"Very well," Heimdall answered, "I will open the bridge for you."

Thor stood waiting as the bridge began to whirl to life. He instantly felt his body being sucked into the oncoming vortex. Thor never really could fully adjust to the outer body experience the Bifrost brought. He braced himself for the landing ahead.

Thor landed roughly on his feet. He looked around to the familiar sight of the small terrace outside of Jane's apartment in New York. He knocked on the door rougher than he intended and the glass door cracked around the frame. "I will fix it I swear," Thor said as Jane opened the door smiling and shaking her head.

"Hey you," Jane said as she planted a kiss on Thor's lips.

Thor smiled in a rather childish manner, "Shall we go inside? It is rather warm out today."

Jane nodded and led Thor in by his large hand. They had basically become a couple over the last few months. Thor was having a rather hard time adjusting to the Midgardian ways in 'going out' as Jane referred to it. Thor felt like he was getting better at this couple thing though; Jane hadn't slapped him lately at least, so he assumed he was doing something right.

Thor felt himself dozing off as he sat through another one of Jane's favorite movies, the current one being the Titanic. Thor had no idea why the two main characters couldn't both fit on the piece of wood, and why this fact seemed to make Jane cry every time. Thor put an arm around Jane's shoulders as she buried her face in his muscular shoulder.

"It will all be alright," Thor said comforting, "It is just a movie you don't have to be sad."

Jane tried to act mad at Thor's statement, but to no avail. Thor smiled as Jane broke out into hysterical laughing/sobbing. Thor decided he could get used to living a life like this. No monsters or controlling fathers, just him and Jane.

Thor felt a ripple of energy pass through the air. His body tensed and he drew Mjolnir to him. He observed the room for any danger, but none was present at first sight. Thor panicked as Jane's body tensed up to the point of being rigid. He barely caught her before her in time when she fell face forward off the couch. "Jane what is wrong?" Thor asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Jane didn't answer despite Thor's insistence. Thor decided he needed to call a Midgardian healer. He gently placed Jane down and rose to find the telephone device. As Thor stared back at Jane, he was petrified to see her eyes roll back in her head. The room grew cold and Jane's body jerked violently.

Thor dropped the phone and knelt down beside Jane. Before he could place a hand on her forehead, Jane rose slowly to a sitting position. Her head slowly turned to stare at Thor's face. Thor had never seen a person talk with their eyes rolled back in their head until this moment. "Jane?" He asked nervously.

"Thor," a voice came forth from Jane that did not belong to her, "I have waited so long to look upon your face my boy."

Thor felt his warrior instincts kick into high gear. There was nothing Thor hated more than a foe who used a loved one to get to him. "Who are you?" Thor asked angrily.

Jane, but not Jane, let out a creepy cackle. Thor flinched at the awful sound and adverted his eyes away. "Boy why don't you go ask your father about your mother; your real mother," the mystery voice said tauntingly.

Thor felt his blood boil, and he saw red. His mother had died and now this individual had the audacity to question his heritage and dishonor Frigga's memory. The room exploded as bursts of energy erupted from Thor's body. The windows blew outward and all the cabinets ripped from the hinges.

Thor didn't understand what had just happened. He had never been able to emit that type of energy other than when he was wielding his hammer. However, the blasts had come directly from him, and he had no idea how. Thor stared around the room in horror at all the damage he had caused Jane's apartment.

"You are even more powerful than I previously imagined," the voice said happily looking around the room.

"I do not know what game you are playing, but leave Jane out of it," Thor pleaded, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but she has everything to do with this my boy," the voice crooned, "She is the reason that the two of us finally have an opportunity to meet."

"I have no intention of meeting with you," Thor answered, "If we should meet face-to-face, it will be for your destruction by my hand."

Thor could swear he saw a shadowy face blend with Jane's, but he couldn't be sure because it was gone in a flash. "Thor, I will give you 3 days, mortal time, to meet me in Central Park," the voice said eerily, "Or I will return and take your mortal lover away so you will be forced to find me."

Thor wished he could bash the voice with Mjolnir, but he could not do that without hurting Jane. So, he simply settled on agreeing with the voices demands. "I will meet with you," Thor said warily, "But if any harm befalls Jane before then, the deal will be off."

"I agree to those terms," the voice answered, "I expect I will be seeing you soon. Do ask your father about your true parentage though."

Thor wanted to object, but couldn't as Jane's eyes began to return to their normal positions. "Jane are you alright?" Thor asked over-bearingly.

"What happened?" Jane asked holding her head, "It feels like I have been hit by a train."

"Someone possessed your body and told me to meet with them in three days," Thor answered, "It claimed Frigga wasn't my true mother."

Jane looked horrified, "You need to speak with your father immediately," Jane said going into no-nonsense mode.

Thor grinned sadly and placed a kiss to Jane's forehead. He bent and picked her up gingerly, carrying her to her bed, "You need to rest and recover your strength."

Jane fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Thor stroked her face, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes, and wished he could stay longer. Instead, Thor exited the destroyed room and called for Heimdall. As the bridge was touching down, Thor observed emergency vehicles pulling in front of the apartment.

Thor felt guilty that Jane would have to deal with the carnage alone, but he knew he had to return to Asgard. He was curious to know his father's reaction to the evening's events. Heimdall stared at him curiously as Thor stepped through the Bifrost portal. "Where is my father?" Thor asked begrudged.

"He is in his throne room," Heimdall said, "The war council just adjourned a few moments ago."

"Thank you," Thor answered walking away toward the palace.

Loki attempted to say something as Thor passed, but was cut off with a death glare. "Never mind," Loki said throwing his hands up in defense, "What is wrong with you?"

"I will explain at a later time brother," Thor answered as he continued to the throne room.

The large golden, double doors loomed ahead. Thor pushed the doors open so hard they banged against the wall. Thor stared hard into the face of his father's shocked expression. "I had an interesting experience on Earth today," Thor said halting at the foot of the throne, without bowing.

Odin arched his left eyebrow in curiosity, "And what is this 'interesting experience?"

Thor fixed his father with a pointed glare, "Someone possessed Jane's body and told me to ask you about who my actual mother is."

Odin immediately began to look uncomfortable and shifted in his throne. "My son I feared this would happen if you continued to venture to Midgard."

"What would happen?" Thor asked.

"Thor there are many beings on Earth that would love nothing more than to manipulate you against your own father," Odin said sighing and rubbing his hand down his face.

"Why won't you ever give me a straight answer, father?" Thor asked.

Odin rose from his throne angrily, "Don't question me boy!"

Thor took a timid step back. It had been many years since he had seen his father this angry. Thor decided it was in his best interest to leave the room and resume this conversation at a later time. Thor wanted to punch something as Loki spoke up from beside the door, "It is frustrating isn't it?"

Thor sighed, "What is frustrating?"

"When father doesn't tell you the truth," Loki said, "He holds back valuable information from us both."

For once, when it came to their father, Thor agreed with Loki. There was no way in Hel he was going to tell him that, but none the less he agreed. "What should I do?" Thor asked the god of mischief.

"You will have to find answers another way," Loki said, "I might help you with a cost."

Thor rolled his eyes, "There is always a cost with you brother."

Loki smirked and walked beside Thor toward their bedrooms, "Perhaps you should ask Heimdall about your problem," Loki said, "He does like you dearly."

For the second time in just a few moments, Thor agreed with Loki. "I believe I will actually do that," Thor answered, "Heimdall knows much, he can help me find answers. Thank you."

Thor started walking the opposite direction, back toward the watch tower. For once, Thor wasn't sure of his father's intentions. Clearly, there was something or someone on Midgard that Odin didn't want him to discover. Thor remembered how his power grew when he was on Earth, even without using his beloved hammer. Perhaps, he was connected to Earth more than just through Jane Foster.

A/N—So this is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it so far.

This story prompt was sent to me by Glarinetta. The storyline follows the Marvel comic book verse over the movie verse. I really loved the idea.

Please review and tell me what you think so far. The later chapters will reveal who Thor's real mother is, unless you read the comics, then you already know.

I will try to update soon, and for those of you who read my story 'I Turn to You' the sequel has been posted! Thanks for reading.


	2. Serious Conflicts

**Oh, Mother Earth**

**Chapter 2— Serious Conflicts**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Marvel does._

**This story is dedicated to Glarinetta. Thank you so much for sending me this story prompt. I have had so much fun writing this and cannot wait for all the awesome things in store for Thor in later chapters. **

Thor had never understood why Loki had been so angry with their father about not telling him about his true parentage. Now, that he was in a similar situation, Thor understood the frustration completely, and he was becoming equally frustrated with Odin.

The being that had consumed Jane had told Thor to meet her in Central Park in 3 days. Two days had passed and all Thor had learned from his father was that he was a stubborn bastard. Thor had asked around the clock for his father to tell him the truth. Was the being lying or not, if so, who was his true mother.

The conversations between father and son went along these lines: "Father, why won't you tell me the truth? I have a right to know if Frigga wasn't my birth mother. The information wouldn't change the way I felt about her, Frigga will always be my mother."

Odin would always reply the same way every single time, "I do not wish to have this conversation with you! You have no reason to believe anything this being told you. I don't like that you are questioning my honesty and integrity."

After having the same argument countless times, Thor grew tired. It was obvious to him that he was going to learn nothing from his father on the matter. Clearly, he would have to return to Earth and find answers himself; preferably before he had to meet with this mystery being.

Thor walked through Asgard. Children played in the streets and adults sat and laughed while exchanging stories. Thor wished he could take a moment and enjoy the beautiful day, but he was far too distracted to stop from his mission. Two guards stepped from a corner and halted his path, "Odin wishes to speak with you."

Thor had wanted to ignore the guards and continue on his way, but he knew that would be unwise. So, Thor walked silently behind the guards toward the golden palace. Thor nodded to the guards as they approached the throne room, "I can make it to the throne room from here; thank you for your service."

Thor stood before the large, double doors and took a deep breath. He pushed open the doors and entered the throne room with conviction. "You wanted to see me father?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Odin replied, "I heard you intended to return to Earth soon."

Thor nodded solemnly, "Yes, I was heading to the Bifrost when the guards stopped me."

A strange look passed over Odin's good eye, and it made Thor's skin crawl. Odin rose from the throne and walked to stand in front of Thor. "Son, if you leave Asgard to pursue this silly notion you speak of about Frigga not being your birth mother," Odin said calmly, "I will have no choice but to take serious action. You belong here; you are future king and have no place galloping around Earth whenever you please."

The last words Odin had uttered had not been so calm, in fact, Thor deducted that Odin had sounded quite menacing. "Father I must-," Thor started, but was cut off by Odin.

"You must stay here!" Odin boomed so loud it felt as though the room itself shook.

Thor stared wide-eyed at his father. He had never seen Odin act this way toward him before. Thor was used to seeing his father being very collected, even in the worst of situations. So, Odin's current look of rage caused Thor to feel rather anxious. "You are being unreasonable," Thor said calmly, hoping to make his father see reason.

"No," Odin said turning around with his back toward Thor, "I am not being unreasonable. As the Allfather and your father, I have every right to demand obedience from you."

Being stubborn himself, Thor had no intention of backing down. However, Thor was wise enough to know that his temper could sometimes get the better of him. That being said, he knew his best option was to just leave. Odin would be furious, but there wouldn't be any further harm done between the two of them, and when he returned they could patch up any bad blood.

Thor turned and strutted towards the door. Odin said nothing until Thor had gripped the door handle, "If you leave now, Thor, know that you will not be openly welcomed back to Asgard."

Thor stopped dead in his tracks, "How could you say that?"

Odin said nothing more, just fixed Thor with a pointed stare that told he was serious. Thor watched as Odin exited the throne room. Silence filled the room like and unwanted visitor. Thor needed to leave, but he had no way of knowing if his father had truly meant what he said. Thor wanted to believe the anger would pass, and Odin would forgive his transgressions as usual. Something made him think this time was truly different, and it made him question his current path.

Thor found himself inn Frigga's gardens. He and Loki had come here all the time as children. The gardens had been Frigga's pride and joy. Thor always felt at peace sitting amongst the rose bushes and various fruit trees. He now sat on a bench surrounded by red and white flowers. Thor wanted nothing more than to leave the situation alone. He felt looking into the mystery woman's words betrayed Frigga's memory.

"What should I do mother?" Thor asked, "I feel so lost right now."

A gentle breeze swept through the garden. Thor smiled and nodded to himself, "You would tell me to follow my heart and instincts."

Thor stood from the bench, "I will leave for now, but I will return. If you can hear me, know that no matter what I learn on Earth, I will always consider you my mother."

The walk from the garden to the Bifrost seemed endless. Thor approached Heimdall, who had his back turned facing away from Asgard's inner cities. "Good Heimdall," Thor said as cherrfully as he could muster, "I wish to make a journey to Earth."

Heimdall did not turn around, but answered, "Your heart is in the right place, but your head is not thinking clearly. Thor the journey you are setting on will not be a simple task, nor will it be pleasant."

Thor sighed, it seemed as though everyone was in a cross mood today. "So I have heard," Thor answered, "If you knew the answer to my question, would you tell me?"

Heimdall turned as he replied dutifully, "I swore an oath to Odin many years ago. I promised him that any secrets he told me would strictly be between the two of us. I would not have even told the queen had she asked, so no my boy, I would not."

"That is what I assumed," Thor answered, "And I appreciate your dedication to Asgard. I would never put you in a situation that would jeopardize your position of trust with my father, so I will not ask."

Heimdall smiled, "You are noble Thor. I hope you find the answers you seek without causing yourself and Asgard complete pain and chaos."

_Pain and chaos? Thor asked himself, what could Heimdall possibly mean by that?_

Heimdall took his sword and jammed it into its proper slot. Whirring sounds filled the chamber and Thor readied for the descent to Earth. Lights shown blue around the cavern of the watch tower and Thor felt his body being moved away from its current spot. As Thor was transferred through the Bifrost, he wondered if he would ever see Asgard again.

Thor landed roughly on the terrace outside of Jane's apartment. To his dismay yellow tape was attached to the glass doors saying 'do not cross.' "What is this?" Thor asked out loud to himself.

The wind suddenly began to blow roughly and it seemed as though the temperature dropped 30 degrees. Thor felt nothing but anger boil within him. The day had been horrible, and now due to his last encounter at Jane's apartment, she had been forced to leave and go elsewhere. He had no idea where Jane was and he had less than a day until his meeting at Central Park.

Thor finally clamed himself down so he could think clearly. To Thor's surprise, when he calmed down, so did the weather. The wind stopped blowing and the temperature rose to its normal degree. Thor felt confused, _did I cause that?_

Mjolnir was hooked on to Thor's belt, so he knew it could not have been the cause of the weather change. The more Thor stayed on Earth, the more confused he became. Why did Earth cause his powers to fluctuate? Thor would search for Jane first, but now more than ever, he knew he needed answers. Perhaps his meeting with the mystery being the next day would bring him answers. Thor drew Mjolnir from its resting spot and jumped from the balcony, taking flight.

A/N—Sorry for the late update I have been so busy. Good news is tomorrow is my last day of work before school starts, so I will have two free weeks which means I will have the time and energy to write more! Yay! So expect an update tomorrow or Thursday.

So this chapter was more or less for heightened tension purposes. Next chapter Thor will have the meeting and begin to learn of all his true powers. Which is exiting because there are a lot and I can't wait to write him as a total badass.

Also, if you have any villains or monsters you want Thor to fight at some point comment and let me know. I will try to incorporate them in the story. I love Greek mythology so I plan on using several Greek monsters in the story for Thor to fight, especially because of who his mother is!

Please review and tell me what you think. Also, thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter. There were several and that makes me very happy. The next chapters should be longer and have much more action so stay tuned!


	3. Only the Mighty

**Oh, Mother Earth**

**Chapter 3—Only the Mighty**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Marvel does._

Thor's deadline was fast approaching. It was currently 10:30 on Wednesday the 10th of August; he was supposed to be in the center of Central Park by 12:00 sharp. Thor had spent the past 5 hours searching tirelessly for Jane, with no avail. Thor had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D and Jane's friends, but no one had heard from her since she had been evacuated from her house 2 days prior. Thor was worried when he first learned of her absence and was continually growing frantic.

Thor now stood in the center of downtown New York. The streets were filled with the sounds of people bustling about, music blaring through speakers, and various commercials for new movies/ television shows. Thor found this area of New York to be overrated. Sure it was filled with various shops and held many of the town's top-notch events, but it was much too crowded for Thor's liking.

Thor saw a clock on a big-screen flash 11:00. He was running out of time, soon he would have to abandon his search and go to Central Park alone. After being bumped into for about the hundredth time, Thor thought it would be best to find a less busy route. He ducked down a dark alley to the left of a shop that had the letters NHL on the front; Thor had no clue what 'NHL' stood for, but the store looked intriguing.

The alley was slim with garbage cans and rustic items lying about. He could not understand why humans were so cluttered when their world had the potential to be the most beautiful of all the realms. Thor stopped dead in his tracks when a rustling sound came from his right. He turned to see a figure emerging from the shadows. Thor did not know why, but this figure made him nervous, so he immediately went into his defensive mode.

"I know where Jane Foster is currently being held," the figure stated stepping out of the shadows and into the light.

Thor immediately kicked into high gear. He did not even have time to think before he had the figure pinned against the brick wall. "Where is Jane?" Thor boomed, "What have you done with her?"

"Woah, relax there big guy," the figure said throwing his hands up in innocence, "I do not have Jane; I just know where she is located."

Thor had learned after his many years of living with Loki that no one ever told the whole truth. He automatically assumed this individual was no different. Thor sized up his opponent: tall, slim, wearing all black clothing except for gold loop in his nose, and had strange red colored hair. Thor had never witnessed such a strange individual before, and wondered if this man was one of those 'nerds' that Tony Stark was always referencing.

"Where is Jane?" Thor asked, "I do not have much time, and I need to find her quickly."

The guy grinned wickedly and replied, "What's the rush Blondie? Jane is fine, so you do not have to go busting down any doors."

Thor did not like having to repeat himself. So when he asked his question for the third time; he did so with his hand around the man's throat and back slammed into the wall. "For the last time," Thor growled, " .Jane?"

The man gulped nervously and cleared his throat. "There is no need for violence. I will take you to Jane right this instance. You just have to swear you will not kill me."

The number one lesson Thor had learned growing up in Asgard was swearing something to another person was a risky decision. On Asgard, if someone broke an oath they swore that person would be forced to undergo a terrible punishment: flogging, isolation, and temporary starvation periods. With that unhappy thought in mind, Thor promised he would not kill the man as long as he wasn't lying about Jane.

"Now you have your guarantee," Thor said waving his hand in an obscene, Asgardian gesture, "Take me to Jane as you promised."

Thor had to jog to keep up with the man, whom would never tell Thor his name. Thor watched people went on with their daily lives; completely oblivious to the chaos that surrounded them at all times. Thor felt relief as the crowds began to thin out. The two were forced to stop at a cross-walk sign. A little girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a frilly pink dress with matching bow tugged on Thor's shirt hem.

"Excuse me sir," the young girl asked, "Why are you following a dragon?"

"A dragon?" Thor asked with his face scrunching in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The little girl pointed towards the man he had been following for the last 15 minutes, "Your friend is a dragon."

Thor laughed so hard the ground shook slightly. "Girl," Thor reprimanded, "That man is no dragon.

The little girl stomped her foot angrily, "No one ever believes me. I see things that no one else can see, and it makes me the laughing stock of New York."

Thor's smile was immediately replaced with a frown, "What do you mean by that?"

The little girl didn't get to answer because a burst of flame erupted in the space between them. Thor spun to face his former companion. The man had his hand up to his mouth in a fist shape. The man smiled that evil smile again, but this time his teeth were pointy and he had a tongue that split in the middle and flicked out like a snake.

Thor stood protectively in front as the fellow pedestrians as they hurried to find a safe place. "What are you?" Thor asked.

"I am not a _someone _at all Thor Odinson,"the man said raking his hands through his hair, "I am a Drakon!"

Thor had heard of a Drakon before, but he had honestly believed them to be a myth. As Thor stood in a battle position, awaiting an attack, he felt the ground shift beneath him. He glanced down just as the face disappeared; in the faces place read: _you have 30 minutes leniency to defeat my Drakon and meet me in Central Park. Don't ignore your powers._

Thor didn't know how the mystery figure had known about his current predicament, but he felt like his battle honing skills were a tad bit rusty. Thor lifted Mjolnir high into the air and prepared to summon lightning, however, nothing happened. Thor lifted the hammer once more, and again was met with no results. So, Thor was forced to swing his hammer around ferociously and hope he hit the Drakon.

Now the Drakon was taking its true form. Instead of looking like a punk kid, it now was growing in size and was spreading green scales from head to toe. Thor gulped and wished he knew how he had controlled the elements before without Mjolnir. The drakon's body glowed a bright orange as it prepared to breath fire.

Thor felt a tug in his gut. 'Don't ignore your powers,' the phrase popped into Thor's head. He decided to take the mystery figures advice and explore the power he felt surging throughout his body. Thor concentrated hard. He felt the heat of the fire coming towards him. He ignored everything but the pain in his gut.

Thor heard the swoosh of fire passing all around him. _How am I not burned _Thor wondered.

The Drakon seemed as confused as Thor. The monster sniffed the air as if it held all the answers. Thor doubled over. It felt as though his gut was about to explode onto the pavement. Thor knew he could not hold on much longer, soon he would be forced to succumb to the pain. "Thor," a voice whispered in his ear, "Let go of the power. Release it from within."

Thor was in too much pain to object. He concentrated his thoughts on explosions, hoping it would cause the power to erupt. Thor felt a sudden release. His body felt light as a feather and he watched as fire erupted from his body and engulfed the Drakon. Thor watched in wonder as the Drakon burned in its own flames. He had no clue how he had made the Drakon's own flames burn it alive, but he had never felt so powerful.

"That would be your power of absorption," the quiet voice said from behind Thor.

Thor turned to see a figure made entirely out of dirt standing amongst the debris. Thor noted that the figure was most certainly a woman, and that her eyes were not made out of dirt, but was solid gold. Thor felt a strange draw towards the woman, as though he had met her before. "What is absorption?" Thor asked in return.

The woman smiled, which caused dirt to fall from her body and sink into the asphalt. She walked slowly towards Thor, "I decided to meet you here instead of at the park. It is impressive you caught on to controlling your powers. I can only imagine how strong you will be once you are trained officially."

"How do you know so much about me?" Thor asked.

The woman scooted over to stand directly in front of Thor. She raised her hand and stroked I down the side of Thor's face, "You are my son. That is how I know so much about your true potential."

"I don't believe you," Thor said immediately.

The woman smiled and dropped her hand down to her side. "I think that you do believe me. You simply don't wish the obvious to be the truth. I assure you I am your mother. Odin took you away to Asgard and kept you from me."

Thor backed away and shook his head. _There is no way she is telling the truth. There must be some other explanation. _

"Why would my father never tell me about you?" Thor asked accusingly.

"He is a selfish bastard, my son," the woman answered, "But of course you have recently realized that fact."

Thor hesitated to answer. She was correct, as much as he loved his father, he definitely had his flaws. He did, however, refuse to discuss his father with this woman who claimed to be his mother. "Convince me then," Thor said suddenly.

"Convince you of what?" the woman asked.

"Convince me you are telling the truth about me being your son," Thor answered boldly.

"That will be a simple task," the woman replied, "First, you were born during an eclipse, 10 days before the Summer Solstice.

Thor interrupted, "Many people know that I was born under the supposed 'bad sign.' That does not prove you are my mother."

The woman wagged her finger, "I was not finished yet, and you must not interrupt."

She continued, "The best proof of my words will be Odin's reaction when you confront him. I assume he avoided your questions before. Now go back to his throne and tell him Gaia is very upset with him. When he hears my name, I assure you he will fall speechless and throw a great tantrum. If he still denies me as your mother, return here and I will show you physical proof."

Thor didn't know which bit of information surprised him the most: the fact that this woman was apparently Gaia, and was also claiming to be his mother, or the fact that she knew Odin so well.

"I will do as you ask," Thor said cautiously, "But first you must tell me where Jane Foster is."

Gaia looked annoyed at the mention of Jane's name; the look passed as quickly as it had crossed her face, and was replaced with fake happiness. "Of course dear," Gaia answered, "She is being guarded by two of my giant sons. They are on a boat call the 'Mysteria' located on the Hudson."

Thor was overjoyed to hear Jane was alright. He went to thank Gaia for telling him Jane's location, but she was no longer standing in the alley. Thor looked around, but saw no trace of Gaia anywhere. He sighed and took flight towards the Hudson. _I hope these giants don't give me any trouble._

It took a short 5 minutes to fly to the docks. Thor searched the boats for the name 'Mysteria.' The boat, of course, was inconveniently located on the last row. It was a large ship with 3 levels; it was painted white with blue lettering and reminded Thor of a smaller version of the Titanic from the movie Jane loved so much.

Thor landed on the ship's deck, causing the entire boat to rock side-to-side. He stormed through a door that was painted brown with a gold handle. Thor was entered into a lavish ballroom with tables in every corner. A stage sat at the front of the room. On center stage stood Jane, trapped between 2 ten feet tall giants leaning down to keep from hitting their heads on the ceiling.

"Jane!" Thor yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Jane replied, "I am just very happy to see you."

The largest giant that was to Jane's left spoke with a voice that sounded ancient, "Little brother, it is nice to finally meet in person. Mother has gone on endlessly about you since your birth 1800 years ago."

The other giant added, "Yes and you are not nearly as amazing as mother said you were. I do not see what the fuss is all about."

Thor felt himself growing angry at the giants' insults. However, he remained calm for Jane's sake. Thor suspected the giants would use his anger as an excuse to hurt Jane and he did not wish for that to happen. So, with a level head, Thor walked up to the stage, took Jane by the hand, and led her back towards the door.

"I will return after I bring Jane to safety and speak with my father," Thor told the giants.

When they were on the deck, Thor lifted Jane into his arms and took flight, getting as far away from the 'Mysteria' as he could. After some quality time with Jane, Thor intended to learn if Gaia had been telling him the truth. His father would not escape this conversation this time.

A/N—thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review with what you like and what you think I could do better on.

Again I appreciate all the feedback so far, I am so glad you have enjoyed the story so far. Please continue to review and I will hopefully be able to continue with the faster updates! Today was my last day of work so I now have two free weeks to write before school starts back! So excited!


	4. Testing the Limits

**Oh, Mother Earth**

**Chapter 4—Testing the Limits**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Marvel does_

Thor's head was all over the place_. _Part of him wanted to return to Jane's apartment where he had left her just a few moments before and forget all of his worries. The rational part of Thor knew he needed to go home to Asgard and speak with his father. As much as it pained him, Thor believed Gaea had been telling the truth.

Thor had used his long forgotten mind speak with Loki. When they were kids and Loki was first learning magic, he had created a link between the two of them so they could speak to each other in private anywhere they went. Thor had not used the power in years, but now he wanted to get Loki's opinion on the subject before he returned to Asgard.

Loki, for once, had been completely serious. He did not interrupt Thor once, simply listened to what he had to say. Thor told Loki how he believed Gaea was telling the truth, and Loki made a slight humming sound. "I would say your instincts are right, Thor," Loki said, "Return to Asgard and come speak with me in person before you meet with father."

Thor nodded, forgetting Loki could only hear him and not see him. He ended the link and debated if he should spend a few more moments with Jane before he left Midgard. Being that Jane's apartment was currently under reconstruction, she was currently staying in a fancy hotel in downtown New York. Thor had been reluctant to leave Jane after everything that had happened. He had told her about the meeting the Gaea and Jane had promised to look up all the information she could find on the Goddess.

Thor stared longingly at the hotel and zoned in on the 8th floor. He wished he could swoop in and stay with Jane forever. Thor had no desire to return home at the moment, but his need for the truth beat out his wants. So, Thor shot into the sky and headed out into a deserted area in Brooklyn.

When Thor landed on the cracked pavement, he wondered if he would eventually be able to fly without Mjolnir. Gaea had hinted that he had the potential to be extremely powerful if he accepted who he was. Thor reflected on the way he was able to absorb the Drakon's power and use it against him. That was the proof Thor had needed to believe that Gaea was being truthful.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost," Thor demanded.

A few moments passed and Thor waited with no response. "HEIMDALL!" Thor boomed, "I need you to open the Bifrost."

Thor waited and was met with an eerie silence. _Why is he not opening the bridge for me?_

Thor began to worry that Odin had kept his promise to not let him return to Asgard. Thor yelled Heimdall's name until he was horse, but no response came. _I cannot return home._

The thought hurt Thor more than he expected it too. He had continuously told himself that he wished he could stay on Earth with Jane, but now that the Bifrost was not opening, Thor felt an extreme sadness. _What if I can never return home to Asgard?_

Thor had no idea what to do next. He stared into the vast nothingness that loomed in front of him. Screams from behind him interrupted Thor's wallowing. He turned to see a group of people running and cowering behind an abandoned building. "What are you running from?" Thor yelled at a man who was trying to dive into an open window.

"It is a monster!" the man yelled, "And if you are smart you will get out of here boy!"

Thor looked to the entrance of the clearing. The skyline of downtown loomed in the distant horizon like a beacon of hope. Thor always loved the sight of the tall buildings that reached high into the sky, but now a dark shadow covered much of the miraculous sight. _What is that?_

It did not take long for Thor to discover the reason the Bifrost wasn't opening. A stream of fire cinched the Earth just a few feet from where Thor was standing. The ground began to shake and the people screamed to 'hurry up and get inside.'

Thor watched in amazement as a large dragon-like monster gracefully entered the clearing. The beast was a light brown color with 3 heads. The monster had to have been at least 10 feet tall because it towered over Thor. He had only heard of this beast in stories, Thor did not know it was even real. _Hydra Thor marveled to himself. It seems as though all the Greek monsters are coming to rumble today._

The hydra's middle head began to glow dangerously orange. Thor dove just in time to see the red flames scorch the spot he had just occupied. Thor couldn't remember how he had absorbed the Drakon's powers. He knew he needed to recall how quickly, or he was going to be burned to a crisp.

In the meantime, Thor raised Mjolnir and called a large streak of lightning to him. He released the lightning in a blind fury at the Hydra. The lightning hit the Hydra's heads. Thor watched at the heads exploded off of the Hydra's body. He sighed in relief and called Heimdall once again.

No answer once again. Thor had destroyed the Hydra, so he should be able to access the Bifrost. A gurgling sound interrupted Thor's thoughts. He turned to see the Hydra's headless body standing. _How? I killed the creature._

The Hydra's body began to writhe and Thor watched in horror as heads began to reform. Where each individual head had been, two more grew back. The Hydra was not only alive, but was now sporting 6 heads. "So, the myths are true," Thor mused as he thought of how he would kill the monster now.

Gaea's words were ringing true. He was part Greek, so Thor needed to access that part of himself to beat the Hydra. Thor concentrated on Gaea and being her son. He tried to access the power he had before, but nothing happened. The Hydra's two middle heads spit fire at him and Thor held out his hands instinctively. Thor expected to be burned, but was surprised to see his hands glowing red.

Thor did not know where the thought came from, but somehow he knew what to do. Thor knelt down and punched his fists into the ground. The red that had previously encased his hands, now exploded into the Earth below. He watched as dirt and minerals began to rise around him. Rubies, diamonds, and other stones floated at Thor's fingertips. He felt a tug in his gut. All of the power racing threw him was overwhelming his system, but Thor wanted to build up enough energy to destroy the Hydra.

Dirt flew in a tornado around Thor and minerals were hitting against him. The Hydra had repeatedly tried to blast him with fire, but the dirt and minerals were shielding him from all danger. Finally, when Thor could not hold onto the power anymore, he let it all go. He released the energy in an angry rage. The dirt and surrounding minerals exploded around the Hydra. Thor watched in amazement as the dirt coated the beast entirely. The minerals stuck on various spots, including the space that had previously been the Hydra's eyes.

Where the Hydra once stood, a dirt statue with eyes of emeralds had replaced it. Thor had no idea how he had managed to pull this off, but he was extremely pleased with himself. Maybe being the son of Gaea wouldn't be so bad after all.

Thor stared at his hands. They had glowed red, but now they were back to the original color. If he possessed this type of strength, Thor wandered how powerful he could really be. Thor wanted to speak with Odin, but he wished to harness his true powers first. He needed to return to Gaea; she would be able to show Thor all of his powers. The power running through him was power that ran through Gaea, and at this moment, Thor wanted to have the knowledge of this power.

Thor looked to the sky and said with conviction, because there were no doubts, "I am the true son of Gaea, Goddess of the Earth."

Something stirred within Thor and he found himself in the air. Thor was levitating, but he was not using Mjolnir. The air around Thor was literally bending to his will. _I can fly without Mjolnir. _

Thor shouted in victory as he flew through the air. Thor landed back in the abandoned area moments later. He placed his hands on the ground and it began to shake to his very touch. Thor smiled and decided that talking to Gaea could wait. Now, he needed to speak with Odin and prove to him that he had been lying in the past.

Thor looked up to the sky and blue flashed through his eyes like lightning strikes, "Heimdall," Thor yelled in a voice that echoed for miles, "I need to return to Asgard; Open the Bifrost!"

This time, the rainbow bridge touched to Earth immediately. Thor entered the Bifrost and let it take him home. Thor stepped onto the solid ground of the watch tower. "What have you done?" Heimdall asked as Thor walked past.

"I have accepted the truth," Thor said and headed to the palace where Loki was currently 'grounded' to.

Thor was going to keep his promise and speak to his brother first. As he walked toward the palace, Thor thought how for once, he felt at peace. For the first time, Thor walked through these streets and knew the truth. He observed the streets in a different light. Now Thor knew this was only half his home, and he had no intention of letting his father manipulate him anymore.

A/N—so the big showdown between Thor and Odin is coming soon.

What did you guys think of Thor's powers. Did you like them? I think he is now living up to his true potential.

So, I rewatched "Thor The Dark World" for the millionth time the other day. So, the more I watch it the more I start to ship Sif/Thor. Which is your OTP? Thor/Jane or Thor/Sif. Which would you like to see for this story, because I am starting to be conflicted on the subject.

Please Review and tell me how you liked the chapter. I will continue to update and show you more of Thor's true powers.


	5. The Pot Boils Over

**Oh, Mother Earth**

**Chapter 5—The Pot Boils Over**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thor_

**So on the matter of the Thor/Jane and Thor/Sif debate. I have thought a lot about this. I have a good idea how I wanted to end the story, and then have a sequel. Well this debate caused me to re-think the ending. So, now I will just make this one long story broken into 2 parts. The first part will be Thor/Jane. The second Part Thor/Sif. As the story progresses you will see the transition taking place.**

Silence filled the room. Hours before, Thor had taken Loki from his cell and brought him back to his old room. Loki had instantly settled down on his bed and put his arms behind his head. Thor had been here so many times before, but it seemed foreign to him now.

Loki's room was the same size as Thor's, but had some considerable differences. Loki had green, silk sheets with a golden headboard. Bookshelves lined the left wall. Thor recalled a time when they were children when he had accidentally placed one of Loki's books on the wrong shelf. Thor didn't think Loki would ever stop griping about the situation.

Now Thor sat on the gold threaded chair next to Loki's bed and waited for him to speak. Thor had told Loki about controlling the Earth's soil and how he had defeated the hydra. Loki had listened intently, only nodding his head every once in a while. Finally, Thor had to break the silence that seemed so forthcoming.

"Well," he stated impatiently, "What do you think, Loki?"

Loki's hands seemed to grip each other tighter. Loki appeared to be considering his words carefully. Thor felt anxious at Loki's lack of words on the matter. After what seemed like an eternity to Thor, Loki spoke.

"I believe Gaea was telling the truth. That is the only explanation for your increase in power and father's obvious dislike in you going to Midgard. I think there is more to the story though," Loki said moving his hands to rest on his lap.

"What do you mean by that," Thor asked sitting up straighter.

Loki pondered this reply deeply as well and spoke, "There has to be a reason Odin wouldn't tell you about Gaea being your mother. He had to know the information would make you love  
Frigga no less. So, what was his motivation in keeping it a secret? It has to be something bad."

Thor nodded and put his face in his hands. _Why does father feel the need to keep such things a secret?_

"I know how you feel," Loki said quietly, "It isn't easy learning that the thing you were so certain about turned out to be a lie; especially when it involves your family."

Thor looked up at his brother. Loki had turned to head facing away from Thor. "I shouldn't have judged you so harshly before," Thor said moving to sit next to Loki, "It is most confusing learning the truth after so many years of lies."

Loki turned to look at Thor. The two brothers had been so close once. Though they had grown apart; the two of them had one thing they still shared: Odin and his lies.

Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder awkwardly, "Go speak with father. Now that you have proof he is lying; there is no way for him to deny you the truth."

Thor wished he shared Loki's optimism on the matter. Odin had went this long with the lie, why would he start telling the truth now? Thor nodded at Loki and walked to the door. "You can stay here until I return," Thor said giving his younger brother a glared, "Do not get into trouble while I am gone."

Thor groaned inwardly at the mischievous smirk Loki gave him in return. _I am going to live to regret this decision._

Little did Thor know, he might not live at all.

The throne room was empty when Thor entered. He walked to Odin's throne and stopped. Thor was starting to wonder if he wanted to learn the truth. The truth of Loki's parentage had almost driven him completely mad. He didn't want to end up a slave to his own mind. Thor decided to leave and think about his next move longer.

He was just inches away from the throne room doors when Odin's voice stopped him in his tracks, "I see you have returned once again."

Thor took a deep breath and turned to face his father. Thor knew it was now or never. "Father I know Gaea is my real mother."

Odin's face twisted in pain and rage, "I thought we had had this conversation before."

"No," Thor answered sullenly, "You never allowed us to have this conversation."

Odin swiped his hand dismissively, "That is because, my son, there is nothing to discuss."

Thor didn't intend to lash out at Odin, but that was exactly what happened. He concentrated hard on the air around them and attempted to manipulate it as he had on Earth. He strained his mind so hard that his eyes became bloodshot and his hands shook from the effort.

"It will not work here," Odin said tersely.

Thor stopped his efforts and stared at Odin in confusion, "What will not work?"

"Your _other _powers," Odin replied.

Thor realized with mixed emotions that his father had just admitted to knowing about his Earth powers. "How do you know about my ability to control the Earth."

Odin didn't say anything at first. Thor was beginning to think Odin was not going to answer his question. "I made a fatal mistake many years ago," Odin answered quietly, "A mistake that will most likely bring my and all of Asgard's downfall."

Thor blinked in confusion, "What do you mean bring your downfall? What will cause such a disaster?"

Odin turned around and replied, "The moment I had relations with Gaea. The moment I doomed you to be the center of a great conflict."

Thor felt as though he had been struck. Odin was speaking non-sense. "Father I do not know what you speak of," Thor said whole-heartedly hoping that he would receive a straight answer this time.

"Thor," Odin began, "Yes Gaea is your birth mother. I made a mistake in that regards. There was a time when she did not seem so evil. She was a good liar and I fell for her deceptions. Frigga was not able to bear children, so I allowed myself to be consumed by the lies that Gaea spoke of. She claimed she only wanted to help me so that an alliance could be formed between Earth and Asgard. It didn't take long after you were conceived to learn that Gaea had awful plans for you. I had some tricks of my own and was able to take you away the moment you were born."

Thor was speechless. He had finally gotten answers, but he did not feel satisfied like he had expected too. "What did Gaea intend?" Thor asked.

Odin sighed and replied, "She wanted to use you to take over the 9 realms, including Asgard. You are more powerful than you know Thor. She wants to use you to do great evil."

Thor was glad that his father was finally telling the truth. He, however, felt a great discomfort in the way Odin was uttering his words. Odin sounded almost sinister when he spoke of Thor now. "Father," Thor said, "You should know that I would never betray Asgard. I want to learn more of my powers, but I would never allow Gaea to manipulate me."

Odin laughed sinisterly, "Oh but she already has manipulated you. The moment you used your powers she began to manipulate you. Sadly, she is winning because just moments ago you tried to use those very powers on me."

Thor hadn't wanted to use his powers to harm Odin, just show him he knew the truth. Odin had clearly misinterpreted his actions. "Father," Thor began, "I did not want to use my powers against you. I simply wanted to show you I knew the truth. Nothing more I swear."

Thor was practically pleading by the end of his last statement. Odin said nothing. He just turned and gave Thor a sympathetic look. "I am sure your intentions are good now, but soon they won't be. I am sorry to have to do this. I love you my son, but I cannot allow you to bring evil upon Asgard' soils."

"What are you talking about?" Thor started, but was never able to complete his sentence. Odin had taken his staff and aimed it at Thor. Thor was not expecting the attack, so he had no time to protect himself. He could only watch in horror as his own father attempted to kill him.

Thor felt the pain before he could fully register what had just occurred. The worst pain Thor had ever experienced blossomed in his gut. He wrenched over and held his stomach in pain. "Father," Thor muttered weakly, but Odin had left, not wanting to see the scene play out.

Thor sank to the floor as his vision began to blur. His stomach felt as though it were on fire. He leaned his head forward and wretched. Thor's body went into shock and he never fully realized that he had just vomited his own blood.

_I am going to die. _

Thor's vision left him and his entire world went black. His cheek rested against the cold floor and he wished he had never met Gaea. A hand touched his forehead just as he lost consciousness. Thor was out cold as Loki shook him. "Wake up!" Loki yelled.

When Thor didn't stir, Loki ran from the room. Clearly, Odin wasn't going to be of any help. Loki couldn't believe Odin had tried to kill his golden child. Loki ran face forward into Sif. "Thor needs help," Loki said breathlessly, "We need to take him to Earth now."

A/N—Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I will try and update soon!


	6. Scorched Earth

**Oh, Mother Earth**

**Chapter 6—Scorched Earth**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thor_

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I woke up with a stomach virus and didn't feel good at all. So here is the next chapter!_

Thor's breath had become shallow. Loki and Sif were carrying him the best they could. Heimdall did not ask what had happened, or even objected to Loki being there, he simply opened the Bifrost and transported the 3 of them to Earth.

Loki felt as though his arm were going to fall off as he and Sif laid Thor's body on the ground. "Is this New York?" Sif asked Loki.

"No," Loki answered, "There are not any tall buildings here."

The patch of Earth the three Asgardians had landed on was in a small town in Tennessee. Green grass and trees surrounded them on all sides. "It is quite nice here," Sif said, "But what do we do now?"

Loki wished he knew. He had hoped they would land in New York, and then they could have sought Jane Foster's help. Loki knelt down next to Thor; he placed his hand on his forehead. Loki flinched at how hot Thor's body temperature was. "He is burning up," Loki said worriedly.

Sif began to pace, "If we don't find a way to help him soon, he will die."

A whisper sounded in the wind. "Did you hear that?" Loki asked looking around.

A face appeared in a tree just a few feet from where they sat. "Give it time Asgardians," the face said, "The Earth will heal him soon enough."

Loki and Sif stared in shock. It was not every day they witnessed a talking tree. It did not take long for Loki to realize that the face belonged to Gaea. Loki wanted to ask what she meant, but he never had the chance. The ground began to shake so violently that Loki and Sif were thrown several feet away.

When Loki regained his wits, he looked to where Thor had previously been laying. Now, the Earth had shifted over Thor's body and was glowing red. "What is happening?" Sif asked.

"It is like Gaea said," Loki answered, "The Earth is healing him."

Spurts of gold shot from the mound that covered Thor's body, dirt hardened and cracked falling in chunks on the ground. Loki stared in amazement as Thor's body became visible once again. "Thor?" Loki asked nervously.

From the tree, Gaea laughed so hard that bark fell from her wooded face, "Perfect, now you see the power of the Earth. Thor will be fine. I must leave now, but I suspect that I will be seeing the two of you soon."

Sif and Loki shuttered. Gaea's voice made them both want to crawl into a hole and disappear. A soft moan sounded from Thor's direction. Loki ran over to where Thor lay. "Are you alright?"

Thor's eyes shot open. His normal blue irises were lighter and sparking dangerously like lightning. His hand shot up and grabbed Loki around the throat. The ground shook, the temperature dropped, and lightning shot from Thor's hands. Loki felt the air leaving his lungs.

Sif had managed to sneak up behind Thor. She gripped her weapon tightly and swung it at full force at Thor's head. Thor's head snapped forward and he instantly let go of his grip on Loki's throat. The lightning stopped and Thor shook his head lightly from side to side.

"What were you thinking?" Sif asked as Thor returned to normal.

Thor stared up, blinking in confusion. He turned to stare at Loki, who was holding his throat and coughing. "What happened? Why are we on Earth?"

"Do you not remember Odin trying to kill you?" Sif asked, "We brought you here to save you and you woke up trying to kill Loki."

Thor blinked as if coming out of a trance. He remembered his father striking him with Grungir and all the pain that came with it. He, however, did not recall trying to kill Loki or even waking up here on Earth. "I am sorry," Thor admitted, "I do not remember any of that."

Thor had been telling the truth for the most part. He didn't remember strangling Loki or arriving on Earth. He did, however, remember Gaea's voice telling him to call upon the Earth to save him. He did not want to tell Sif and his brother that though. After the way Odin reacted, Thor was wary of telling anyone of his connection to Gaea.

Thor felt betrayed. Why had Odin believed he would side with Gaea? Thor simply wanted to learn the truth about his parentage and his powers. Nothing more. Odin's reaction was causing Thor to reconsider his previous thoughts. Perhaps siding with Gaea was the right decision. Though Gaea had never actually mentioned wanting to destroy Asgard, Thor assumed that was something she was striving to do.

"What are you going to do now?" Loki asked hoarsely.

Thor ran a hand over his face, "I am going to stay here and try to learn all I can about my mother. That will hopefully give Odin enough time to calm down and see reason."

Loki nodded, but Sif looked as though she wanted to argue. Thor turned his back on his two comrades. Gaea's face shifted over the grass below. "We will stay here with you," Sif said, "Or I will at least."

"No," Thor said before Loki could comment on the matter, "I must do this alone. I need to do this. Return to Asgard and check on Odin. The two of you are needed there."

Thor was surprised when he heard the whir of the Bifrost behind him. He turned and watched as the light of the rainbow bridge took Loki and Sif away and back to Asgard.

"I thought they would never leave," Gaea said forming from a patch of dirt nearby, "Now tell mother what happened."

Thor did not hesitate to tell Gaea what had happened between him and his father. Gaea listened and offered comfort when needed. "I am so glad you are alright. Your friends were smart to bring you here. Now I can train you so this never happens again. With my help you will be the most powerful being in the 9 realms. You will be able to use your powers anywhere and at any time."

Thor had no interest in being the most powerful being. He simply wanted to live a peaceful life with Jane, not having to worry about Asgard and all of his family drama. "I want to see Jane," Thor said finally.

Gaea huffed, "I do not understand your obsession with the mortal girl. Thankfully, I thought of this scenario ahead of time."

Gaea snapped her dirt fingers and the two giants entered from the woods. The larger giant opened his satchel and stuck his hand inside. When he opened his palm, it revealed a sleeping Jane. "Here is your mortal," the giant slurred.

Thor caught Jane in his arms as the giant dropped her. Gaea glared, but regained her composure, "Now that you are safe and reunited with your human. Can we start the fun part now? I cannot wait to see you at your best. Training will be so much fun."

Thor put Jane on the ground gently and nodded to Gaea. "Yes, I am prepared to learn everything."

"Good," Gaea smiled and nodded at the giants. Thor stared wide-eyed as the giants threw huge balls of fire at him.

A/N—Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. The POV was tougher to write with three people. And this was a short chapter. The rest of the story's chapters should be much longer.

Next chapter will be Thor's training and you will get a glance at more of Thor's powers.

What do you think about Gaea and her intentions?

Please Review and I will try and update soon.


	7. Rash Decisions

**Oh, Mother Earth**

**Chapter 7—Rash Decisions**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thor_

Thor had barely had time to register his feelings in the moments prior to waking up. He had been in shock. His own father had tried to murder him in cold blood. Thankfully, Loki and Sif had been there to save him in the nick of time. Thor's shock was gone. Now, he was angry.

Every time one or both of the giants threw fire at him, Thor absorbed the energy and slammed into a surrounding tree. After 5 minutes, Gaea stopped his first stage of training. Thor looked around him at the carnage he had caused. The once beautiful forest had been diminished to nothing. Piles of ashes littered the ground, turning it a sickly grey color.

"Thor," Jane said slowly, "What is wrong?"

"My father attempted to kill me," Thor said, "That is the problem."

Jane sucked in her breath and wrapped her arms around Thor's large torso. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

Thor held on to Jane as if his life depended on it. He did not know who he could trust anymore. He did know for certain that he could rely on Jane. Thor released Jane and turned towards Gaea, who was making a grim expression at the sight of her son and Jane.

"What is the next stage of my training?" Thor asked determinedly. _I will show father. He will never dare to try and strike me down again_

"First of all," Gaea started, "Throw down your hammer. After this session you will never need that tool ever again."

Thor released Mjlonir from his belt. He stared at the object that was once his symbol of power. It reminded him of his father and the anger he felt towards him; Thor threw Mjolnir as hard as he could. The hammer soared away from the god of thunder. It broke trees in half and left a long path of destruction in its wake. Normally, Thor would will it to come back to him. This time, he abandoned the hammer where it lied.

"Good," Gaea smiled, "Now the true test begins. Control the air. Fly and while you are in the air, make the temperature drop 30 degrees Celsius."

Thor concentrated. The air started to shift, adjusting to his weight. Soon his body was going into the sky. Thor opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. A flock of geese flew towards him in the distance. The sun blared hot on Thor's neck. He closed his eyes and his body glowed a faintly red color. The air began to cool drastically.

Thor had never heard of the term Celsius, but his body automatically knew to stop when the temperature had dropped 30 degrees. A thin layer of ice coated the tops of the trees. He stared toward the ground where the others looked up in amazement. Gaea applauded dramatically, "Well done my son."

"How did you do that?" Jane asked amazement sparkling in her eyes.

"He is my child," Gaea answered abruptly, "He had the power to do virtually anything."

Thor came to a landing between Jane and Gaea, "What do I do next?"

Thor had always looked down on Loki for using magic. Now, he learned that he himself could call forth magic. Thor would raise his hand to eye level and reddish gold light would split the air. He could manipulate sights and surroundings as easily as he could breathe.

Thor next challenge was to beat Antaeus to the flag Gaea had placed 350 yards away. Thor was limited to the ground during this challenge which gave him a slight disadvantage. When Gaea signaled for the challenge to begin, Thor instantly knew the way of beating Antaeus. Thor ran at a steady pace, all the while causing the earth to shift and bounce beneath Antaeus's feet.

Antaeus was much taller than Thor, which gave his strides a greater distance. Thor's mini earthquakes were causing Antaeus to stumble, but the giant would not fall; which is exactly what Thor anticipated. No, when the goal was just a mere 75 yards away. Thor shot a beam of magic from his palm in full stride. Antaeus instantly stopped in his tracks. Thor laughed at the giant's confused expression as to why a beach had suddenly appeared in the middle of a small country town. Thor sprinted ahead shooting little gusts of air in all directions in his triumph. He grabbed the flag triumphantly and brought it before his mother.

"I present you my prize," Thor said kneeling, "Thank you mother for showing me these great powers."

Gaea smiled wickedly. This was the moment she had long been waiting for. "Oh, Thor," she crooned, "This is just the beginning of our beautiful mother/son relationship. There is still much for you to learn. You are doing so well, I am very proud."

Thor looked up with pride into the face of his mother. He was not used to receiving such compliments from a parental figure. Thor stood and asked, "What can I do to help you mother?"

Gaea smiled and stroked Thor's cheek softly, "My son you can restore me to my true form. I have been trapped within the Earth's confounds for thousands of years. You have the power to put my soul back into my body. Help me rise and I will reward you greatly."

Jane went to interrupt immediately, "Thor,"—

Jane was cut off harshly with a hand covering her mouth. Earlier while Thor was training Jane had witnessed Gaea's true evil. She wanted to warn Thor, but he had already agreed to help Gaea. Jane could only stand and fret at the words that were wringing through her mind, _Once my son restores me. We will set our sights on Asgard. He is angry with Odin which just sweetens the deal. He will lead an army onto our enemy's soil and strike Odin where it hurts, and I will be there to finish that bastard Allfather off personally._

Gaea and Thor stood in the middle of an open field, just a few miles where he had trained earlier. Gaea had demanded that they be alone so he could use his full concentration. Gaea's form stood just a few short feet from him and in just moments she would be whole again.

"All you have to do is a blood ritual," Gaea said slowly, "Simple and not very painful at all."

"Why haven't any of your other children freed you already," Thor asked curiously.

Gaea grimaced, "None of my other _children_ have the same culpabilities as you. I love them, but they are all mostly idiots. You are the only one powerful enough and smart enough to free me."

Thor nodded sullenly. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop and think this through. There had to be a purpose for his mother being sealed away in the earth all those years ago. However, Thor's anger towards his father won the fight and he quickly drew a silver blade from his pocket.

The blade had been a gift from Fandral after one of their many adventures together. It was of medium length and had a firm hilt that was inscribed in an ancient language. Thor had always found the blade to be beautiful and deadly. Now, he drew the blade across his arm. Blood gushed from the wound and dropped to the soil below. Thor patiently waited for Gawa to give further instructions.

"Now," Gaea said, "I will return to the soil. I will absorb your blood while you chant and ancient proverb. Say, _I release your from your hold, Oh Mother Earth. Rise from the soil and crush your enemies in one fatal swoop._

Thor memorized the words and played them in his head over and over until Gaea had fully returned to the dirt below. He allowed his blood to spill on the ground for a few moments longer. When his head began to ache slightly he began to chant loudly, "I release you from your hold, Oh Mother Earth. Rise from the soil and crush your enemies in one fatal swoop."

The air grew cold, the ground stood still, and all around the animals; plants; and insects dropped dead. Thor swallowed hard and gazed to the ground below. The ground where Gaea's form had previously stood began to sink inward. Thor's blood formed a circle with intricate lines around the sinking ground. In the center of the blood ring, a large hand shot up from the Earth.

Thor watched with mixed emotions as the hand began to pull the rest of the body to the surface. Brown hair flew wildly around the torso and cover Gaea's face. When she had pulled her entire frame from the ground, Gaea stood at least 20 feet tall. Her body looked like a normal human's, except tiny trees and shrubs lined her arms and legs. The tips of Gaea's hair were as green as the grass below. Her fingernails were brown with mushrooms growing form them. Thor had never seen anything so amazing in his life, or terrifying.

Gaea swept a hand across her forhead, pushing brown and green hair from her face. With her face fully visible now, Thor stared into the brown eyes of his mother. Gaea's eyes were only brown, no irises or color of any sort, just brown. The sight unsettled Thor greatly. Gaea stretched and green engulfed her completely.

"Mother Gaea?" Thor asked cautiously.

When the light disappeared, Gaea stood at a normal height in front of Thor. "Oh thank you dear," Gaea said moving to awkwardly hug Thor, "This is the best I have felt in such a long time. We have many plans to discuss now."

Thor wished he had used his head more often. His rash decision could have deadly consequences. Thor hoped and prayed that he was just being paranoid. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that that was not the case however. The voice informed Thor that he had just doomed all the realms, especially Earth and Asgard, to finish their days in misery.

_**A/N—Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I start college back tomorrow so I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will try my best though.**_

_**Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter and any criticisms you might have. I will have some romance in the later chapter but this story is mostly about Thor.**_


End file.
